1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for the management of a variety of cables, cords, and/or wires, wherein the device remains in substantially the same physical state whether storing or deploying a cord, or as releasably attached to the same during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headphones, cables, and power cords are common in today's portable environment for a wide range of mobile devices including music players, laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, wearable electronics, etc. The storage and transport of the cords and wires by a user prove to be problematic, particularly when multiple cords are stored together and become entangled with one another.
Current cable or cord management devices are difficult to use and generally require a user to keep track of an additional component, such as a headphone case or cord winder. Headphone cases require a user to bunch up the cables in order to mold and conform to a case, however, the case does not prevent snags or tangles of the cable. Cord winders allow a user to wind a cord while avoiding tangles, but they generally offer no easy way of removing the bulk of the cord for operation, nor do they remain attached to the cord when it is in use. Thus, cord winders are easily misplaced, left behind, or even lost, and are therefore often unavailable when needed after use of a device.
As such, there is a need for an improved cord management device, while overcoming disadvantages and problems of the type set forth above. Moreover, an improved and proposed cord management device can incorporate a variety of unique structural and operative features which may be pleasing to the consuming public and which can be produced at a reasonable cost. Such an improved cord management device may facilitate the ease of winding or unwinding of the cord to a desired length during use, as well as the bulk removal of the cord from the device, and has the ability to remain attached to at least a portion of a cable or cord during use in an unobtrusive manner. In addition, such an improved cord management device can include printed or otherwise formed indicia disposed thereon in an observable location, and serving as an added decorative feature and/or as an advertising and marketing tool.